Un corazón en llamas
by GoldMarauder
Summary: Sherlock narra el momento en que conoció a John Watson al pequeño Hamish.


**N/A: **La siguiente historia tiene como antecedente una relación de pareja entre Sherlock y John, además del nacimiento del pequeño Hamish, antes de los acontecimientos que tienen lugar en "The Reichenbach Fall". También, refleja una modificación en ese epispdio: John acude a St. Barts para despedirse de Sherlock, pero él no salta porque la gente de Moriarty dispara a John antes de que pueda hacer algo. Al final, Moriarty sí quemó el corazón de Sherlock Holmes.

**» UN CORAZÓN EN LLAMAS «**

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió suavemente. Por ella, entró un niño menudo y de cabellos oscuros y rizados que recorrió con la mirada la habitación blanca y pulcra hasta encontrar la figura de Molly Hooper. Con una sonrisita en los labios y un brillo travieso en los ojos, Hamish se acercó sigilosamente a Molly y cuando estuvo detrás de ella, gritó:

"¡MOLLY!" La mujer pegó un gran salto de espanto y miró nerviosamente a Hamish, quien la contemplaba embelesado. "Hola, Molly" dijo esta vez, usando su tono de voz más dulce.

"Hola, Hamish."

"¿Qué haces, Molly?" preguntó el niño. La curiosidad se desbordaba en él. Como su padre, era un pequeño genio.

"Buen-no... Yo... estoy analizando esta muestra de sangre que podría tener unas características muy ehmmm... interesantes." Molly no había querido decirle a Hamish que en realidad analizaba la sangre en busca de señales de envenenamiento. No quería sacar a colación el tema de la muerte, sobretodo porque el aniversario luctuoso del doctor John Watson sería en pocos días.

"¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, Molly Hooper?"

"¿Desde cuándo te gusta llamarme Molly Hooper, Hamish Holmes-Watson?" replicó, tratando de evadir aquel tema innombrable. Temía provocar tristeza en el niño. En los días anteriores notó que el comportamiento de Sherlock había adquirido un tono sombrío y melancólico. No sabía si sería capaz de ver una versión pequeña de Sherlock con los mismos sentimientos.

"¿Desde cuándo no quieres hablar conmigo de tu trabajo? Sabes que me gusta venir al laboratorio con papá para estudiar los cadáveres."

"Tienes siete años, Hamish."

"Ocho" la corrigió. Y sonrió al encontrar un fundamento: "Además, estoy acostumbrado a todas estas cosas. No quiero ser como los otros niños que juegan con computadoras y hacen deportes. No, a mi me gusta ser como padre."

Molly sonrió para sí misma, contenta de ser testigo del buen trabajo que Sherlock estaba haciendo como padre.

"Eso es bueno, Hamish."

"¿Entonces qué es eso que no me quieres decir?"

"¿Está tu padre enseñandote a hacer deducciones?" preguntó Molly.

"No. Pero puedo sentir que estás extraña, Molly Hooper." Hamish sonrió nuevamente, disfrutando de poder llamar así a su acompañante.

"Oh, Hamish. Molly tan solo está preocupada porque no le gusta hablar de la muerte contigo" dijo Sherlock, sorprendiendo a Molly y provocando que derramara el contenido de un tubito.

"¿Es porque crees que debería ser como los otros niños?"

Molly miró a Sherlock y después a Hamish, ambos tan parecidos y diferentes al mismo tiempo. Hamish tenía el físico de Sherlock, pero la chispa de John, a pesar de que no había convivido tanto tiempo con él como con Sherlock.

"Oh, creo saber porqué Molly se comporta de tal manera contigo."

Era extraño, pero Sherlock era una persona completamente diferente cuando estaba con Hamish. Molly se atrevía a pensar que era más humano.

"Y-yo..."

"¿Es por John?" inquirió Sherlock y Molly asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué tiene que ver mi papá en todo esto?"

Sherlock miró a su hijo como si le diera la respuesta telepáticamente.

"¿Es porque está muerto?"

"Sí."

"Lo siento. Debería... irme."

"Molly, no hay necesidad..." pero era muy tarde, porque Molly ya había dejado el laboratorio.

"¿Qué le ocurre a Molly, papá?"

"No quería herirte, Hamish. Sabe que extrañas a tu papá John tanto como yo y como en unos días se cumplirán tres años de su muerte, Molly pensó que podría herirte al mencionarte la muerte de alguien más." Sherlock habló calmadamente, tratando de hacer que Hamish no tomara a mal todo aquello. En efecto, como Molly, una parte de él temía que el anivesario luctuoso de John le afectara.

Sin querer recordó a John cayendo en el asfalto tras recibir una bala en la cabeza. El dolor que tanto se esforzaba en ignorar le hizo sentirse frágil y desamparado.

Molly, oculta tras la puerta y escuchando por un pequeño espacio, notó cómo la voz de Sherlock intentaba mantenerse fuerte.

"Lo que Molly no sabe es que este hospital, St. Barts, me dio más de lo que realmente me quitó. Es cierto que perdí a tu padre en este lugar... Pero fue aquí, justo en este laboratorio, fue donde lo conocí."

"¿De verdad, papá?"

"Sí" dijo Sherlock y comenzó a moverse, caminando hasta el lugar donde estuvo cuando conoció a John. "Yo estaba aquí, usando el microscopio, cuando Mike Stanford entró. Y John, John me miró por primera vez, Hamish. Tomé prestado su celular y le pregunté: ¿Afganistán o Iraq? Y él respondió confundido: Afganistán. Lo deduje y él estaba confundido aún por mi primera pregunta..." Sherlock sonrió al recordar. Era feliz. "Algo... Algo creció en mi interior. Algo que jamás había sentido. Era como si mi corazón estuviese en llamas. Sabía que estaba aquí para compartir el apartamento donde vivimos y se lo dije. John pensó que Mike había hablado conmigo anteriormente. ¿Pero cómo crees que respondió?"

"No lo sé." Hamish miró a su padre con curiosidad, fascinado con aquella historia.

"Él dijo: No nos conocemos y vamos a compartir un apartamento. Y como yo tenía que partir, solo le dije: el nombre es Sherlock Holmes y la dirección, 221 Baker Street. "

"¿Y después qué pasó, papá?"

"Nos encontramos en el apartamento. Realmente quería agradarle. Me sentía extraño e intrigado. Supongo que fue amor a primera vista."

"Pero después, ¿cómo supiste que él era la persona perfecta para ti?"

"No lo sé. Cuando resolvimos nuestro primer caso juntos, cuando me di cuenta de que soportaba lo bueno y lo malo de mí, cuando supe que lo que sentía era amor, descubrí que era mi alma gemela. Quise pasar cada momento de mi vida con él... Nunca había sentido tanta admiración por alguien. Creo que nunca podré amar tanto a alguien tanto como amo a John y a ti."

"¿Y qué sentía papá por ti?"

"Al principio, John tenía citas con mujeres. Tuvo muchas novias, de hecho. Pero ellas nunca soportaron que pasara más tiempo conmigo al vivir juntos en el departamento ni que las abandonara en plenas citas porque yo le pedía que me ayudara con algún caso."

"Eso es genial, papá. Él solo tenía tiempo para ti. Te quería."

"El problema, hijo, era que John no quería arriesgarse. Pero en algún momento tuvo que hacerlo porque eramos almas gemelas. Somos almas gemelas. Y nos casamos."

"¿Y después?"

"Después llegaste tú. Y fuimos muy felices, Hamish. Muy muy muy felices. Inmensamente felices."

Una fina capa de lágrimas cubrió los ojos de Sherlock, mientras iba a buscar a su hijo para sostenerlo en sus brazos.

"Te quiero, Hamish."

Sherlock miró su pasado en retrospectiva nuevamente. No importaba el dolor que en ocasiones tanto lo oprimía, porque después de todo había obtenido una inmensa felicidad en el tiempo que había compartido con John. Y ahora, tenía a Hamish.

Y al otro lado de la puerta, Molly derramó unas lagrimillas. Estaba feliz por Sherlock y Hamish. Y también, por John, aunque él no estuviese más.

6


End file.
